


We Two, The Brothers of the Blade

by uragani



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Swords, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uragani/pseuds/uragani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freeform poem talking about the connection between Yamamoto and Squalo via their blades. The pairing is so slight you could probably ignore it as teacher/student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Two, The Brothers of the Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from Dreamwidth, originally posted June 13th, 2011. It's old, but I should have it somewhere that isn't internet-hidden.

  
We two the **Brothers of the Blade** ,  
we seek to **live** by the sword, **die** by it,  
and struggle forth in eternal journeys to _learn_.  
 **Our blades** do _not_ seek **blood** , so others think,  
but _the perfect cut_ , so as to gain the **Mastery** of our **Art**.  
We seek as **none** have sought before us,  
a _world beyond worlds_ , thin as the **edge** of a **sword** ,  
 _held_ in the **eyes** of those who _bear the marks_ ,  
who have **braved** the _existence of our souls_ , our _blades_.  
We _break_ through what has been **spoken as impossible** ,  
our **Rain** speaks to us, as it does **no other** ,  
we find the _ways_ no one has found before,  
 **we** are the _ones_ who **lead** those _behind_ _us_ , to find the ways,  
we the **Brothers of the Blade** , _seek_ each _other_.  
Masters of our _art_ , finders of the **slivers of this world** ,  
 _hidden_ between the _sparks_ as _blades clash together_ ,  
we **seek** what is _in their eyes_ , _in their blades_ as we **finalize the battle** ,  
we make it **real** , _spreading_ out our knowledge and **condensing** it by turns.  
We _two_ , the **Brothers of the Blade** , the workers of our _art_ ,  
we are the **final Masters**.  
We _face_ each other.  
We smile _sharp_.  
We **know**.  
 _We must forever fight._


End file.
